Acrophobia
by nightpheonix
Summary: Daniel remembers something at a really bad time...rated just to be safe for one swear.


Setting: Sometime at the beginning of season 7

Rating: T _just to be safe_ for one swear

Disclaimer: Alright, so I don't own stargate, but I am currently petitioning to MGM/UA, Double Secret, and Sci-Fi channel for the rights to own Daniel…

**Acrophobia**

When I had my memory erased, there were two kinds of memories. The first was the kind I knew I had forgotten. I knew they were there, I could see them sometimes, but if I focused on them too hard, they would slip away, like trying to hold onto a wet bar of soap. I would think about one for days and days, then when I would least expect it, it would come to me.

Then there were the memories I had forgotten that I had forgotten. Does that make any sense? This type would just come to me for no apparent reason. I'd be thinking about something else altogether and _wham_- I remembered like it had always been there. Sometimes I wasn't even sure if I had forgotten it in the first place.

Of course, with SG-1 and our luck, these memories always came at a very inopportune time. They were either too late to be of much use…

…or I remembered something that probably would have been useful to know _before_ I had done something incredibly stupid.

Sometimes I really think Oma has it in for me.

Take P8X-742, for example. Peaceful, primitive society once repressed by the Goa'uld…how many times have we seen this? And how many--_how many_ I ask you--end with the Goa'uld returning and almost getting us killed?

Every. Single. One.

So, making a very long story short, Hapi, a minor Goa'uld in service to Anubis decided to occupy the planet because of its naquadah veins, even though they had been long-depleted. Hapi's Jaffa caught us unawares and pursued us across the countryside. Eventually, they managed to get us trapped up on a cliff. There was a hill leading up to it and at the very peak a conveniently-placed pile of rocks serving as a makeshift fence. After the fence, the grass became sparse and the hill sloped severely downwards, ending abruptly after twenty feet in a sixty-foot drop.

The rock wall made perfect cover, and we all scrambled behind it (probably not the smartest idea during the best of circumstances). It had been raining for several days, and the slope was slippery and muddy. Being severely outnumbered against at least a dozen Jaffa, we tried to pick them off one by one, focusing all our fire on a particular Jafffa until he was dead, and so on.

This strategy was successful for about three Jaffa. But after the firefight had gone on for about two and a half minutes, the leader finally got a decent idea and decided to fire his staff weapon at the boulders. He hit right where Sam was kneeling. Fortunately for her, the fence deflected most of the blast. Unfortunately for her, the smaller rocks collapsed, knocking her backwards and sending her down the slick mud towards the edge of the cliff.

"Sam!" I cried, lunging toward the edge and diving after her. Despite all her scrabbling and kicking, she was still sliding fast through the mud towards the end of the precipice. Reaching out as far as I could, I grabbed her by the wrists. We were about ten feet from the ledge and still slipping. I dug my shoes into the ground to try and create some friction to slow us down. It appeared to have little effect, and Sam fell over the cliff with me still grabbing onto her arms. Just as I thought we were both going to go over, we came to a slow halt. My head and shoulders were hanging over the edge

Sam looked up at me, eyes filled with gratitude. But there was something else.

Surprise. She seemed surprised that I had grabbed her.

_Why does she look so shocked?_ I thought with a mild twinge of annoyance. _I mean, she was the one who was going on about how I was willing to risk my life for someone I didn't even know when I had lost my memory back on-_

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Looking down, I began to feel queasy and dizzy, and I broke into a cold sweat.

I was afraid of heights.

Oh.

Yeah.

_Aw, shit._


End file.
